


Kiss the Cook

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bacon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Sunday mornings are the best kind of mornings. Especially when your boyfriend attempts to make you breakfast in bed, as Arya soon discovers





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Arya Stark - 20  
> Gendry Baratheon - 24

Arya rolled over and slid her leg to the side toward where Gendry was laying. She enjoyed waking up next to him and snuggling into his warm arms. She'd never get tired of it. However, her leg only slid further into the sheets. Arya frowned and lay there for a moment. _Where the hell was he?_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then realised he was probably in the loo. But no, the en-suite door was open. Arya frowned before she hopped out of bed and padded out of the bedroom. She walked silently through the hallway before arriving in the kitchen, and found Gendry with his back to her. She stood there for a moment and tried not to laugh at the fact he was wearing a god damn apron before she announced herself.

“Ahem.” Gendry jumped and turned around with a surprised look on his face. She was glad she could still sneak up on him so easily. “Morning,” she said.

“Morning,” Gendry replied. “I thought I'd bring you breakfast and coffee as a surprise.” Arya smiled, walked forward and leaned on the kitchen counter, then she looked up at her boyfriend.

“Sweet of you,” she noted, “but I missed our morning cuddles.” Gendry chuckled, then turned back around and pulled several rashers out of the plastic bag they were in.

“Didn't you once say you hated cuddles?” He asked before tossing the bacon into the frying pan.

“Shut up,” Arya snapped. “So what's for breakfast, _chef?_ ” Gendry looked at her and grinned.

“Bacon, toast, coffee and a big kiss,” he replied. “Also I'm a cook, not a chef. Can't you read the apron?”

He turned around and exposed the front of his apron to Arya. Sure enough, his apron read “ **KISS THE COOK** ” in big red letters. Arya rolled her eyes and slid around so she was standing on Gendry’s side of the counter.

“Are you sure that doesn't say kiss the cock?” Arya replied.

She sauntered forward, knowing full well that her wolf pyjamas were very unsexy, but she had to work with what she had. She brushed her hand over Gendry's cock and cringed internally at the feel of the plastic material. Doing her best to ignore the fact that Gendry was wearing a five dollar apron, she sank to her knees and placed her hands on Gendry’s hips.

“Arya, what…” Gendry began to say as Arya peeled down his boxer shorts and pulled them to his ankles.

“That's what I thought it said anyway,” she teased as she cupped his balls with her hand. Arya lifted the apron up and scooted underneath it, then opened her mouth and took Gendry’s shaft between her lips. She could feel him growing harder in her mouth, and she _loved_ that feeling. She groaned happily as she worked up as much saliva as she could and bobbed her head back and forth. Arya heard the sizzling of the bacon in the pan and pulled her mouth free of Gendry’s cock with a loud _pop_.

“Hey, if you fuck up my breakfast, I stop fucking you.” Gendry laughed then groaned when she sunk her lips back over his head.

“It's going to be hard with you doing _that_ ,” Gendry moaned. Arya shrugged in an exaggerated manner, indicating that he should get over it.

She slowly bobbed her head back and forth while working her tongue around his head, and also tried to not gag when she felt him sink deeper into her throat. Her rhythm was interrupted when she felt Gendry tug on her arms. She opened her eyes and twisted her head out from underneath the apron, then grumbled when Gendry pulled himself free of her mouth.

“What the hell are you…” Arya began to say, but then Gendry knelt down and tried to haul her over his shoulder. She shoved him away and stood up suddenly. “What are you doing!” she demanded. Gendry looked up at her from the floor with his big blue eyes.

“I was going to lift you onto the bench…” he said. Arya rolled her eyes at him before she vaulted herself up onto the bench and perched on the edge. She dangled her legs back and forth, then she slowly peeled down her pyjama bottoms one leg at a time and tossed them to the side. She was wearing nothing underneath them.

“Like this?” Arya asked, and raised one eyebrow. Gendry got to his knees and waddled toward her, but Arya pushed her foot directly into his face. “Gendry. The bacon.” Gendry gawked at her, but got to his feet and pulled the frying pan off of the flame. She watched as he turned the burner off and slid the bacon onto a plate. To her great amusement, Gendry handed her the place filled with bacon. Arya took it from him and beamed at him, before scooting back on the bench a little more.

“Better?” Gendry asked.

“Better,” Arya agreed. She picked up a rasher of bacon, not caring about the fact it was hot from the pan, and tore a piece from it. She watched Gendry shuffle closer and felt her core begin to throb in anticipation. She sighed when Gendry’s beard brushed the inside of her thighs and curled her toes when his tongue glided through her wet folds.

_Gods above, it felt like heaven._ She kept munching on her bacon while Gendry tended to her with his mouth. She groaned when his tongue darted inside of her and swirled up toward her clit… but there was also an opportunity to tease Gendry some more. “Fuck, this bacon is amazing,” Arya declared.

“That's what you're thinking about?” Gendry asked as he freed his mouth from her cunt. She felt a finger slide inside of her and held in her groans of delight.

“Well yeah. I mean what you're doing is good, _but…_ ” Arya said, her voice trailing off. Gendry snorted in disbelief.

“Good,” he repeated. “I'd like to see you come down here and do better.” Arya raised an eyebrow at him.

“I did, just before,” she teased. Gendry gawked at her before sighing in defeat. He knew she was right. His shoulders slumped in defeat and Arya realised that maybe she'd taken it too far. “Oh come on,” Arya grumbled. She lifted her hand under his chin and raised his head up to look at her. “Get up here.” Gendry stood upright and Arya rolled back into her back and looked up at him and those sad blue eyes. “Would you stop looking so wounded?”

Gendry opened his mouth to say something but Arya changed her mind. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down awkwardly so that he crashed on top of her. She grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily, and giggled at the fact she could taste herself on his lips. It should freak her out, but it didn't. Arya hooked her legs around Gendry’s core and pulled him further onto the bench, then attempted to roll over. It was a _glamorous_ move in her mind, but in reality it was very uncoordinated. Gendry and her flopped about and writhed and wriggled until he accidentally knocked her plate of bacon off of the bench and sent it clattering to the floor. The sound of broken china rang in Arya’s ears and she froze and stared at her bacon on the floor.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Gendry whimpered.

“My bacon…” Arya cried, staring at the ground. She tore her eyes from her fallen goodies and looked down at Gendry. “You'll pay for this,” she hissed. “Do you know what I'm going to do to you?” Gendry gulped and shook his head.

“I don't,” he said softly. Arya glared at him before she pressed both her hands into his chiselled pecs.

“I'm going to fuck you extra hard, then you're going to make me more bacon,” she said with a laugh. Gendry looked at her, stunned, and then laughed with her. Arya giggled before she reached down and wrapped her hand around the base of Gendry’s shaft and held him still. Gendry looked up at her while she slid her wet folds up the length of his shaft and then slide his head between them. He hissed when she slowly sank down onto his length.

“Arya, _fuck,_ ” he groaned. Arya smiled softly at him and put a hand on his cheek. She continued to glide downward and stopped halfway down.

“Don't you dare,” Arya grumbled at him. “Don't you dare cum.”

“Shit, do you know how hard that is?” Gendry asked. “You give the best blowjobs, and you're so…” Arya rolled her eyes and pushed herself downward until Gendry was fully inside of her.

“Just once, I'd like to cum together,” she grumbled. Gendry laughed at her complaint and put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Just because you're the best person in the world to have sex with,” he said. Arya laughed and planted her feet either side of Gendry's hips.

“You wouldn't know what it's like to have sex with anyone else,” she said in a teasing way.

“You know that me…” Gendry began to say, but he was cut off by Arya lifting her hips and slamming them back down aggressively.

“Nuh uh. We are not talking about anything to do with who cums when,” Arya snapped. “Just try to hold on for me, please.” Gendry laughed weakly then nodded. Arya grinned and began to ride him hard at a steady rhythm. Despite her teasing him, she was surprisingly close. She watched Gendry's face contort and heard his happy groans and soon her voiced mixed with his, forming a melody of sexual exertion. Her pace increased and she could feel Gendry bucking against her, which only made her fuck him harder until the only thing she heard was the slapping of her skin against his.

A shudder ran up her body and she cried out as her peak crushed through her, and then felt Gendry fill her insides with his warm seed. She slowed her rhythm and squeezed her insides around his shaft and drained every last drop from him, then she slid upward and freed Gendry’s cock from inside of her.

There was a warm throbbing between her legs now, which made her feel very satisfied. She tumbled forward and crashed on top of Gendry in a messy tangle of limbs. Gendry caught her though and cradled her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her messy hair.

“Best Sunday morning ever,” Gendry said contentedly. Arya nestled her head against his chest and wiped her sweat into his well defined pectoral muscles.

“Apart from you ruining my bacon,” she said, Gendry laughed and Arya felt the vibrations thrumming through her entire body.

“I'll make you some more, and then you can have breakfast in bed,” he said. Arya smiled and snuggled tighter against her boyfriend’s torso.

“Deal. Then I vote we stay naked in bed all day,” she suggested happily. “If you think you can keep up, of course.” Gendry chuckled and turned her head upward to look at him.

“Deal,” he said, as a cheeky grin spread across his face. His eyes always sparkled when he smiled, and it made Arya’s stomach do back flips. “I'm going to keep up, and you're going to be a sore loser by the end of the day.

“The only loser here is you,” Arya said and flicked his nose playfully. “It's why I love you.” Gendry laughed which again made her insides reverberate.

“I love you too,” he said before resting his head on the bench. “Do we have to leave yet?”

“Not yet,” Arya said. “I'm ready for round two. How about you?” Gendry didn't even need to answer. Arya felt his cock twitch to life against the back of her calf. This was going to be a _very_ enjoyable Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way to pretend Season 8 never happened.
> 
> Thank you to my absolutely AMAZING beta for fixing my shit, and I hope you guys loved reading this little smashfest as much as I did writing it :D


End file.
